User blog:SawadaWiz/My Own Fan-Made Collaboration: Kongou (Kantai Collection)
''Kongou Kai 'Element: '''Light Rank:' Omni Summon: '"The super-dreadnought fitted with Western Technology at England has arrived! Nice to meet you desu!"'' ''Evolution: ''"Yes! It feels like I've finally become my true self! I will show you what I'm made off!"'' Fusion: "Wow, presents from the summoner, thank you very much!"'' ''Stats'' ''HP: ''5,962 (Base) / 8,679 (Lord, Breaker, Guardian, Oracle) / 9,470 (Anima) ''ATK: ''2,689 (Base) / 3,097 (Lord, Anima, Guardian, Oracle) / 3,398 (Breaker) ''DEF: ''2,569 (Base) / 3,067 (Lord, Anima) / 2,678 (Breaker) / 3,376 (Guardian) / 2,768 (Oracle) ''REC: 2,280 (Base) / 2,621 (Lord, Breaker) / 2,390 (Anima) / 2,415 (Guardian) / 2,791 (Oracle) ''Hit Counts and BB Fill ''Normal: 16'' Hits ''BB: ''16 Hits / 32 BC Fill ''SBB: ''16 Hits (8 Hits) / 32 BC (16 BC) Fill ''UBB: 32 Hits (16 Hits) / 32 BC (16 BC) Fill ''Drop Check and Multiplier ''Normal: ''48 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''32 DC (2 BC per hit) / X360% on all enemies ''SBB: ''32 DC/16 DC (2 BC per hit) / X600% on all enemies, X250%~850% on single enemy. ''UBB: 32 DC/16 DC (2/1 BC per hit) / X1500% on all enemies, X1000% on single enemy. ''Leader and Extra Skill ''LS: Imperial Battleship's Legacy 50% boost to all parameters, 100% boost to Spark damage, boosts Spark damage after damage dealt has exceeded certain amount (75% boost after dealing 10,000 damage) & Spark damage boosts BB gauge and restores HP (2-3 BC fill, 300-500 HP fill on Spark). ES: Pride of Kongou Sisters 100% boost to own Spark damage, 50% boost to allies' Spark damage, and resistance against 1 KO attack. ''Brave Burst/Super Brave Burst/Ultimate Brave Burst'' BB: All Guns, Fire! 16 powerful Fire and Light combo attack on all enemies, hugely boosts ATK (160% boost), raises normal hit count for 3 turns (+2 hit count) & boosts BC efficacy (50% boost) for 3 turns. SBB: Burning Love! 16 powerful Fire and Light combo attack on all enemies, 8 powerful Fire and Light combo attack on single enemy (consecutive uses boost damage, up to 3x), greatly boosts Spark damage (100% boost), adds Spark critical for 3 turns (30% chance for 50% boost) for 3 turns & probable Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (30% chance for 30% Spark vulnerability). UBB: All Guns, Burning Love Kai! 32 massive Fire and Light combo attack on all enemies 16 powerful Fire and Light combo attack on single enemy, massively boosts own Spark damage (300% boost), hugely boosts Spark damage (300%), hugely boosts BB gauge each turn (50 BC), hugely boosts BB Atk (500%) for 3 turns, inflicts massive Spark vulnerability for 2 turns (150%) & greatly fills OD gauge (25%). ''SP Enhancement Options'' #20% boost to all parameters = 20 SP #Negates ATK, DEF, REC down = 20 SP #Raises normal hit count (+2, 50% damage for each hit) = 20 SP #Allows normal attack to hit all enemies (30% chance with 60% damage) = 20 SP #Boosts BB gauge fill rate (+50%) = 20 SP #Boosts OD gauge fill rate (+20%) = 20 SP #Adds OD gauge fill rate boost (20% boost) for 3 turns effect to SBB = 30 SP #Adds BC Atk boost for 3 turns (300%) effect to BB/SBB = 40 SP #Enhances BB's/SBB's/UBB's BB ATK boost effect (+100%) = 20 SP (Pre-requisite: Adds BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB) #Enhances SBB's/UBB's Spark damage boost effect (+30%) = 20 SP #Adds massive OD gauge fill rate for 2 turns effect to UBB (100%) = 50 SP Category:Blog posts